un exorcismo y una nueva familia
by sayaaomes
Summary: inuyasha murió...sesshomaru ¿me quiere?...su fantasma me desea...ahora me he entregado a sesshomaru...una familia que jamas espere...shippo rin ¿quieren ser mis hijos?...5 años despues Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor". lo se pésimo sumaary pero pasen y lean corregido


este es el primer fic que escribo para un reto...espero les guste y me dejen muchos comentarios bueno lo básico como siempre por cierto el lemon es escrito por una prima mía y la historia es mía así que es un equipo de 2

_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen si no de rumiko...luchare porque algún día sean míos buajajajajajajaja cof cof cof...mi garganta buaaaaaaaaaa...mejor vamos a la historia**

* * *

hace casi 2 años me aleje de inuyasha...¿porque? por el simple echo de que el me había dejado por kikyo por su espíritu mejor dicho...jamas espere que inuyasha se fuera al infierno con tal de irse con kikyo...pero bueno ahora me dedico de cuidar de rin y jaken lo se raro ¿verdad? pero que se le hace sesshomaru los dejo a mi cuidado mientras el volvía de su viaje aun recuerdo el día en que me los dejo

**flashback**

-humana...-me hablo con su tono frió ese tempano de hielo antártico-...-pero no me decía nada solo se me quedaba viendo-¿ocurre algo sesshomaru?-pregunte al ver que el no decía nada-necesito que los cuides-decía mientras señalaba a jaken y a rin la cual corrió a abrazarme-señorita kagome que alegría verla de nuevo-la verdad la pequeña no había cambiado mucho a sus 13 años apenas se estaba empezando a formar pero el quimono que traía a penas dejaba ver el avance de su cuerpo-mocosas-decía ese feo sapo-y bien sesshomaru ¿porque no te los llevas?-pregunte un tanto rara pero cuando me di cuenta el ya se había ido-señorita kagome sesshomaru-sama dejo esto para usted-dijo la pequeña niña con una carta en su mano...en esa carta con una hermosa caligrafía decía que quería verme en la cabaña en la que inuyasha se suicido en un mes

**fin del flashback**

y ese mes había pasado ahora voy caminando a esa cabaña lejana del pueblo enserio odio a el sesshomaru misterioso-humana-oigo atrás de mi provocando un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo-seshomaru me espantaste...¿para que me quieres aquí no sabes que me duele?-le remarco algo triste-lo se...¿pero que pensarías si te dijera que inuyasha sigue en este mundo?-dice sin sentimiento alguno normal en el jaja-te diría que estas loco y que las transformaciones que has tenido te han dañado el cerebro-digo burlona mente hasta que siento su mano en mi cuello-no te burles de mi humana...porque bien sabes de lo que soy capaz y si me sigues tentando te matare aunque tenga que cargar con inuyasha yo solo-me dice mientras me suelta la verdad fue la oración mas larga que me ha dado-es...ta bien...¿que es lo que quieres hacer?-le digo despues de recuperar la respiración-purificarlo...-dijo despues de eso empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a la cabaña

(en la cabaña)

-hay sesshomaru que un fantasma se apareciera seria tan super natural o sobre natural o yo que se-digo mientras prendo el fuego de la cabaña-¿humana no lo sientes acaso?-me pregunta acercándose a mi-la verdad sesshomaru no siento nada...a no ser que lo tengas que tentar con algo que a el le resultara muy impo...-en eso siento sus labios...kami deliciosos labios dulces y suaves en eso el empieza a costarse sobre mi...lo que no entendí es porque no lo rechace...o sera la verdad que sesshomaru me atrae antes de que me diera cuenta el ya había bajado parte de mi quimono mostrando el inicio de mis pechos...pero en eso el sesshomaru sale volando y solo alcanzo a ver las tiernas orejas de-¿in...inu...ya...sha?-dije tartamudeado a la sombra delante de mi hasta que se volteo a verme de una manera siniestra con unas orbes mas oscuras que la noche-tal parece que ya me cambiaste maldita perra-me dice provocando un escalofrió en mi piel pero entonces veo que sesshomaru se pone delante de mi-tal parece que el infierno no te acepto ¿cierto inuyasha?-dijo de una manera un tanto creída

-no te burles sesshomaru...que no puedo descansar hasta que esta perra de a qui muera con migo-dijo mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente mientras yo retroceda-jajaja lo siento hermano pero ella no se va...ya que ella sera mía pronto-mientras me abrazaba de la cintura-¿inuyasha que fue lo que te ocurrió?-pregunte aun en los brazos de sesshomaru-muy fácil kagome...cuando morí y iba hacia el infierno no pude pasar debido a tu culpa ya que tu corazón era mio y de la nada me cambiaste-mirando a sesshomaru y entendí todas las veces que salia y me topaba con el y me acompañaba hasta la aldea-y que inuyasha es mejor que ya te vallas ya que yo ya amo a alguien mas-...dije mientras me abrazaba a sesshomaru-no me importa kagome debes morir o purificarme así que decide...-muy bien entonces lo are-dije mientras apuntaba con el arco-maldita jamas me podrás purificar-kagome...recuerdas la vez que me fui y te encargue a jaken y a rin-¿si?-dice sacando una poción de sus ropas y se la lanza a inuyasha dejándolo inmóvil-kagome apunta a su corazón...así dejaras de su sufrir y te podrás largar con tu muerta-hazlo kagome...libera me de esto...-decía mientras yo soltaba la flecha y daba directo a su corazón-arigato...kagome...gomen-decía mientras se desvanecía

-valla la verdad fue mas fácil de lo que pensé que seria-decía mientras caminaba a donde estaba inuyasha-sesshomaru mejor vamonos...-pedí un poco al borde de las lagrimas mientras el de la nada me tomo en sus brazos y yo lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme a llorar en su pecho mientras sentí que el empezó a caminar-kagome...¿porque lloras?...ya eres libre de seguir con tu vida-lo se sesshomaru...pero me duele que el se haya quedado atorado porque quería llevarme con el...¿desde cuando me dices kagome?-desde hace tiempo que te digo kagome¿te molesta?-acercándose peligrosamente a mi y posando sus deliciosos labios en los míos-p...ar...para...nada-digo toda nerviosa pero entonces me toma en sus fuertes brazos y me lleva a una cueva-

kagome...desde hace mucho te deseo-de dice entre un beso que me dio-la verdad yo también sesshomaru-pero siento que me toca los pechos por encima de el quimono que traía-espera sesshomaru...-le digo alejándolo un poco de mi-¿que ocurre mujer?-me dice un poco agitado-sesshomaru se que sonara de niña pero...¿que sientes por mi me amas o solo es deseo carnal?-le digo un poco cabizbaja pero siento que me abrazan y me aprieta a su cuerpo-escucha lo bien porque es la única vez que te lo diré mujer...YO SESSHOMARU TE AMO COMO A NADIE-en eso yo fui quien lo beso a continuación un beso que se empezó a fortalecer y despues solo sentí como el se empezó a acostar sobre mi mientras soltaba mi quimono mostrando mis pechos mientras yo también le quitaba su armadura y soltaba su traje pero siento como empieza a bajar su lengua atraves de mis pechos provocando una descarga en mi parte intima y sin querer mis manos que antes estaban en su cintura bajaron a su trasero provocando un gruñido y un brinco de parte mía al sentir algo duro pegar en mi intimidad-te deseo humana-dice mientras se quita la hakama-yo...también..sesshomaru-gimo al sentir sus labios en uno de mis pechos y masajeando al otro en eso siento como la humedad en mi aumentaba...lo deseaba lo necesitaba y reacciono la fiera en mi aventando a sesshomaru y poniéndome yo sobre el...claro que me encanto su rostro sorprendido por mi acción

-ahora me toca a mi-dije mientras tomaba su ya erecto grueso y grande mejor dicho demasiado grande miembro en mis manos y lo empezaba a masturbar veía como el cerraba los ojos con un rostro lleno de placer-HU...HUMANA-gruño mi lord del hielo del placer entonces sentí como se tensaba y el me tiro a mi y me miro con sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de lujuria y me tomo por las caderas y me introducía uno de sus dedos en mi...mientras yo me arqueaba a el dejándome completamente expuesta a lo que el reacciono metiendo otro de sus largos dedos también dentro de mi aunque me dolió un poco por sus garras a lo que me queje un poco y se acerco a mi y me beso-¿estas lista?-me pregunto mientras se ponía cerca de mi entrada a lo que en lugar de contestar solo gemí cuando el la rosaba deliciosa mente-ahí voy-mientras lo introducía lenta y dolorosamente en mi a lo que solté lagrimas de dolor y me agarraba a sesshomaru con mas fuerza-rápido-le dije con toda mi fuerza a lo que el lo metió mas rápido de tal manera que solo sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mi y despues sentí que sesshomaru no se movía y entendí que esperaba a que me acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de mi y solo lo bese para darle a entender que ya se podía mover a lo que el empezó con un mete y saca suave sentía el ardor de tener un pene en mi pero mi cuerpo estaba mas lleno de placer que de dolor

Así que para seguir excitándolo y exitandome mordí un poco la oreja de mi sesshomaru-mas...duro-le dije apenas en un gemido y solo sentí como el me agarraba de las caderas y me daba con mas fuerza sus embestidas que placer al sentirlo y de la nada sentí como se tensaba su miembro dentro de mi y el se acercaba a mi cuello y al momento en que ambos llegamos a un orgasmo intenso y delicioso me mordió en el cuello a lo que me queje ya que me tomo desapercibida y me gruño cerca de la oreja...-ya eres mía kagome...ven a vivir con migo-eso me sorprendió la verdad-claro que si sesshomaru...pero solo si rin y shippo pueden venir-dije aunque sabia que me iba a decir que no pero-si...si pueden venir-eso me alegro y ya que shippo era como mi hijo y ya se había acostumbrado a convivir con sesshomaru ya que el siempre venia y rin lo llevaba con ellos y incluso había dias que decía que el parecía mas padre de inuyasha...despues de esa pequeña charla me quede dormía en brazos de mi amado lord apesar de ser frió de carácter era muy tibio su cuerpo

-(al día siguiente en la aldea)-

yo iba caminando de la mano de mi amado sesshomaru y nos topamos con rin shippo y jaken que nos veian a ver 2 muy alegres y el otro muy sorprendido-a...am...amo...sesshomaru- dijo jaken muy sorprendido por la pequeña sonrisa de sesshomaru-señor sesshomaru señorita kagome-dijo la pequeña rin abrazándonos-madre...que ocurrió con inuyasha-contesto mi pequeño shippo-ya se fue shippo...¿dime te gustaria ir a vivir con sesshomaru y con migo y rin?-dije mirando a mi pequeño que este sonreía y saltaba-si...si ...si aunque ¿tengo soportar a este?-dijo señalando a jaken mientras este era aplastado por una roca por parte de sesshomaru-señorita kagome...¿puedo llamarla mama?-dijo la pequeña rin a lo que la abrase-claro que si pequeña ustedes 2 son mis hijos-mientras sesshomaru se acercaba-señor sesshomaru...¿le podremos decir a usted papa?-dijeron los 2 pequeños al mismo tiempo eso nos tomo a todos por sorpresa pero vi como sesshomaru asentía ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa de lado

-(tiempo despues)-

-han pasado 5 años desde que he tomado a una gran mujer...hermano no se como es posible que la dejaras ir-decía un daiyoukai frió viendo una tumba con el nombre inuyasha...mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto-la verdad fui un idiota lo se sesshomaru-decía una figura expetral a su lado-me alegro mucho de que tengas una familia que yo pude haber tenido-decía mientras veía el bulto que traía sesshomaru-este tiene tu nombre por petición de ella-dejando al descubierto un pequeño bebe con mechones plateaditos y azabaches y ojos azules y unas pequeñas orejitas azabaches-se parece mas a ella que a ti-decía inuyasha fantasma-PADREEEE...¿DONDE ESTAAAA?-gritaba un joven kitsune mientras llevaba a 2 niños de la mano que lloraban-ahora me tengo que ir idiota...tengo que ir con mi familia-decía sesshomaru mientras volvía a tapar a su pequeño cachorro-sesshomaru...¿donde estabas? estaba muy angustiada-decía una azabache con un vientre de por lo menos 5 meses de embarazo a su lado estaba su hija Rin de ya 18 años de ella seguía shippo de ya 14 años y despues sus cachorritos gemelos akara y akuro (uno es hembra y el otro es macho) y despues inuyasha el que llevaba sesshomaru en sus brazos y al pequeño que apenas iba a nacer-lo siento mujer pero fui a hablar con el-decía sesshomaru mientras veía a su familia-esta bien volvamos al castillo-decía mientras caminaba al lado de su amado lord del hielo-"ella es una gran mujer pero da un poco de miedo enojada"-

FIN

* * *

PSSSSSSSSSSSSS ESTE ES MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT y de mi prima aunque ninguna de las 2 sabemos de lemons así que jejejejeje haber que opinan _ me cae que aun no te rindes_ DEJA DE ESTAR JODIENDO NI DORMIR ME DEJAS _bueno bueno ya pes ush que genio mejor olvídalo a nadie le gustara_ que apoyo me das amiga lo siento es mi segunda personalidad bueno adiós_  
_


End file.
